Secrets and Promises
by TheHaddock'sDaughter
Summary: Hiccup want the only child Stoick and Valka had. His twin was abducted by Drago twenty years ago. She doesn't know her brother is the legendary boy who trained dragons because she trains them too...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there *waves***

**So I'm a httyd fan. No surprise there... **

**Well yeah this is my fanfiction and its about httyd. ((No shit..))**

**I ship Hiccstrid Rufflout and Stalka 3**

**Enjoyyyyyyyy x **

Stoick had lost everything. His wife, his daughter. His village was in ruins. He looked down at his sons sleeping face out by the flames that raged around him. He held the small child closer to him. He would not let anything happen to his son.

***************Astrid grabbed the sheep from Fishlegs. "Astrid!" He yelled, clearly annoyed. "That's not fair!"

"There's no rules against it!" She yelled back, laughing at his angry face. "You picked your to be on that team!"

"No I did not!" Astrid laughed again. She held the painted sheep tight in her arms as she sped towards the Nadder box. She raised her arms, ready to throw it when it wrenched away.

"Sorry Astrid! You want that?"

"Snotlout!" Astrid yelled at him. Hookfang made a sharp turn and headed towards the Gronckle box. The usual daily dragon races had been changed. Today the boxes had been changed, there were two boxes, each at different ends of the track. The riders were in teams and competed to see which team could get the most sheep in each box.

Astrid grimaced. She knew that she'd never catch up with Hookfang, but still she had to try. She urged Stormfly on. Snotlout's arrogant laugh echoed around as Fishlegs cheered and motioned for Snotlout to chuck him the sheep. Snotlout threw the sheep to Fishlegs whose arms were outstretched ready to catch it.

Fishlegs reached out slightly ready for the impact of the sheep. A deep blue shape emerged from the clouds intercepted the sheep. The dragon's tail swept up the sheep and tossed it to its masked rider. "Astrid! Catch!" He yelled. Astrid stood in her saddle and grabbed the sheep. Stormfly sped towards the box. She tossed the sheep in with deadly accuracy. It hit the other sheep with an annoyed noise.

The Nightfury came and flew down beside Stormfly. "Nice work Astrid." Said its rider a small smile on his face.

"Not bad yourself, but where were you?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh you know chasing Ruff and Tuff for their black sheep."

"Well where is it?" She asked looking expectant.

"They should be coming any second now. You stay here and I'll get it and throw it to you. Don't let Snotlout get this." He winked at her as a green Zippleback emerged from the sky.

"Snotlout!" Ruff yelled and indicated to the black sheep she was holding. Hiccup flew into the clouds and Toothless spun round, then dived downwards towards the Thorston twins. They didn't realise him, but Snotlout.

"Ruff! Throw me the sheep!" He yelled.

"No I'm not close enough!" She yelled back.

"Trust me! Throw me the sheep!"

"I don't trust you thoug-" Her sentence was cut off but a tall figure all in leather as he snatched the sheep out of her hands. "Oh." She remarked quietly.

"Fishlegs!" Snotlout hollered.

Hiccup grinned as he swung himself back into his saddle, as the Gronckle sped towards him. Toothless dived underneath the brown dragon. Hiccup laughed at Fishlegs's frustrated face. He threw the sheep to Astrid who caught it. She grinned and soared towards the Nadder box. Suddenly Hookfang dived down in front of her, followed by Meatlug and Barf and Belch. Snotlout grinned.

"You'll never get past us!" He jeered eyeing up the black sheep. Hiccup watched as Astrid made several attempts to dodge them. Each one failing. She threw her hands up.

"Fine, you win." She kept her hands up and looked at Hiccup expectantly. Hiccup looked at her, what was she on about? Think like Astrid. He realised her plan and grinned. He urged Toothless into a dive and they soared down towards Astrid. Hiccup reached out for her hand, grabbed it and pulled her onto Toothless.

Stormfly flew through the other dragons as their riders watched in confusion as Astrid laughed at them, while her dragon steered clear of the other riders. She threw the sheep in and clung to Hiccup's waist. He laughed and Toothless dived towards the landing point.

Out of the corner of her eye Astrid could see Stoick cheering but in her full vision all she saw was Hiccup as he leant slowly towards her removing his helmet his hair falling over his bright green eyes. His eyes lit up as he smiled at her. "Nice job." He whispered, before he pressed his mouth to hers. Her eyes closed and she smiled.

**It's a bit short and crap but please review...**

**3**


	2. Caia

Caia wrapped the linen bandages round her hands and pulled her hair into a long brown braid. A few strands of hair fell around her face. She stepped into the ring and stepped anxiously from foot to foot. Her opponent appeared from the shadows and stood several inches taller than her five foot eleven frame.

She gaped. He was six foot five with huge biceps and string legs. His face looked like it had been mashed in once or twice.

He grinned at her. "I've been put against this?" He said laughing and gesturing to her. Caia sneered at him. She closed her eyes, slowed her breathing so she was calm. She'd have to use deception, her planned formed in her mind and her eyes snapped open.

A bell was rung and the beefy guy ran forward. Caia dived to the side and sprang upwards. She kicked him in the side under his rib cage. He let out a pained 'oof' and turned to face her she danced on the balls of her feet and as he lunged she dodged grab I his wrist and twisting it until she heard a satisfying crack.

As he pulled his injured wrist to his chest Caia delivered a roundhouse kick to his stomach, causing him to double over. She then placed a simple kick to his groin and elbowed him in the throat. As he wheezed she gifted him with a high kick to his temple. As his head fell forward and kneed him at the bottom of his neck.

He fell, crumpling to the floor. A slight smirk crept onto her freckled face. Loud applause filled the room, but died down as some one stepped towards the ring. Drago. Everyone in the dark, damp, dingy room dropped to their knees. Even the guy that Caia had just beaten inclined his head. Caia fell to her knees, she'd heard about Drago but never actually seen him.

The only thing she did know was he had rescued her from one of the Norse Islands when she was a baby, she had been left out on a mountain to die and he had saved her. She didn't realise he was standing in front of her until she saw his large boots. "Caia." He said his gruff voice quiet. "Rise." Caia rose, and stood feeling small against his huge figure. "Walk with me." he said striding away. Caia rushed from the ring and pulled on her flat shoes. She sprinted to where he was waiting, holding the door for her.

She inclined her head in thanks and stepped out into the bright sunlight. She squinted after being in the dim light of the fighting ring. Drago began to walk and she fell into step beside him.

"You are most probably wondering why I have summoned you."

"Yes, sir." Caia said quietly her head still bowed.

"I told you to rise Caia, that means you can look up." Caia could feel his smile as she raised her head and looked at him.

"Caia," he continued," "You are a gifted fighter and have much talent."

"Thank you sir." Caia said quietly.

"This is why I have chosen you to join my force which is going to take Berk." An audible gasp left Caia's mouth.

"Th- thank you, I'm honoured." Caia said barely able to contain her excitement.

"You leave England tomorrow, you shall travel on my ship. I wish to see your skills in person."

"Of course, sir." Caia mumbled, her hands trembled and clutched them into fists to stop.

"Pack your things Caia, it's a long trip." Caia nodded as Drago left, she turned in the other direction and headed to her dorm. Drago was power thirsty she knew that, but he was powerful, show couldn't deny that. Drago had taken England, France and almost half of Spain. He'd conquered Norway, Sweden and Finland and had his eyes set in the Norse isles. Many of his forces had already taken the Beserker Isles and Outcast Island had put up quite a fight. But Drago knew that Berk would be tough.

Caia reached the wooden door of her dorm and knocked twice. "Rona?" She called out. There was no reply so she twisted the handle and walked in. Her room mate was not in. She breathed out and began to pack her things.

Caia didn't own much. Just a few clothes and things. A stuffed dragon toy which was given to her by the mother she never knew. Her mother that had abandoned her. She looked at the toy. Sign she stuffed it in her bag. She packed her bow and quiver, her iron knife and her bolas. She strapped her sword to her side and her dagger in it hold on her arm. She then strapped two throwing knives to herself, one on each hip.

She then tucked her stray strands of hair behind her ear, hoisted her bag onto her shoulder and headed for the door. The door opened a fraction.

"Caia?" Whispered a voice.

"Yes Rona?" Caia answered.

"I'm got some news," Rona started and took a deep breath, as Caia nodded her on. "I've been selected to go to Berk!" She finished the last word with a squeal.

"Me too!" Caia said grinning at her friend. "I'm all packed but I'll wait for you. I've been selected to go on Drago's boat." Caia said as she say back down on her bunk.

"Oh my Gods! D'you think I could come with you?" Rona asked her eyes shining.

"I'll ask. You know Drago talked to me personally and actually told me himself. Like in the flesh." Caia said grinning.

"Wow Cai. Don't get too cocky." Rona said raising an eyebrow. Caia giggled.

"I won't." She said frowning. "You done?"

"Yup." Rona gathered her things and swung her bag across her shoulder.

Together Caia and Rona walked to the docks. They stood with all the other students who had been selected until Caia saw Drago in the crowd.

"Come with me." She whispered to Rona. Caia approached Drago. "Um. Excuse me sir." Caia said bowing her head as Rona did the same.

"Yes. Caia. I'm afraid, I don't know your friend here."

"This is my training partner and roommate Rona, sir, I was just wondering if she would possibly be able to come aboard with me, as she's my inky friend." Caia finished.

"Of course. My boat is that way." Caia grinned to her friend and they linked arms told you I'd ask.

"I'm so excited." Rona gushed.

"Me too." Caia breathed deeply as they boarded the boat. "No turning back now." She muttered to herself. Caia and Rona stood with the other selectees and wondered what was happening. Of the other people stood on that deck on her and Ron a were girls. She frowned.

A large stocky man with came from below deck. "RIGHT LADIES." He bellowed. He saw Caia and Rona and frowned. "Wrong boat girls?" He asked confused. This earned sniggers from the boys and men who stood next to them.

"No." Caia said squaring up to the man.

"Okay then. If you die it's not my fault..." He trailed off and looked around as the boat gave a lurch and started off. "YOURE HERE TO TRAIN. SO THAT WE MAY TAKE BERK. RIGHT YOU THERE NAME." He said pointing at a tall muscular boy.

"Aran." The boy said loudly.

"RIGHT ARAN I WANT TO TO FIGHT." His eyes searched along the line and they rested in Caia.

"HER. WHATS YOUR NAME?"

"Caia." Caia said rolling her shoulders back and cracking her knuckles.

"Woah wait." Said the boy, Aran, "I don't wanna hurt her."

Caia chuckled "Don't worry," She said grinning. "You won't." Caia removed her jacket. "Ready?"

**Sorry for late update I've had exams and been revising. Enjoyyyyy x**


End file.
